


A Good Man

by direneed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Violence, Don't read if you haven't seen 8x03 yet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: "Theon found himself wondering if he should say a prayer. Will the old gods hear me if I do? They were not his gods, had never been his gods. He was ironborn, a son of Pyke, his god was the Drowned God of the islands... but Winterfell was long leagues from the sea. It had been a lifetime since any god had heard him.  He did not know who he was, or what he was, why he was still alive, why he had ever been born."-A Dance With Dragons





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS AND THEON'S DEATH HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THEM. I tried to mesh some book Theon and show Theon together. Basically, this is a narrative of Theon's final thoughts right before he dies. This'll be a two shot, and the next part will be Yara.

_“Let me die as Theon—not Reek. And don’t let me turn into one of those—things.”_ Was his only thought as he gathered his courage once the arrows were gone and he came face to face with the Night King when the wights parted. He still had his fears. He still felt Reek in the pit of his stomach during moments like this.

“Theon—”

He turned to see Bran, the boy who he was to protect here. The boy who the Night King was after. The boy who had followed him, Robb, and Jon around the castle as a child. The boy who was once his brother. He didn’t have the right to call him a brother anymore.

“You’re a good man. Thank you.”

A man. That’s what he was.

_“Theon. Your name is Theon. Remember your name. Theon Greyjoy, ward of Eddard Stark. You’re dying to protect those who were your family.”_

He turned back around to face the Night King. He picked up the spear and screamed as he charged the Night King. His spear didn’t even make it into the Night King, the Night King got to him first. He didn’t even have the strength to turn his head and face the monster as he went to kill Bran.

As he felt his eyes go dim, he heard a guttural war cry. A girl. Was it—Arya?

And ice shattered.

As Theon closed his eyes for the last time, he knew. Bran survived, and the Night King was dead.

They had won.


End file.
